


Relationship with dandy mott

by Captain_fandoms



Category: American Horror Story RPF, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fandoms/pseuds/Captain_fandoms
Summary: This was my first request I hope you enjoy it! As always if you have a request, please feel free to send it in I’ll write to them as soon as possible love yall!
Relationships: Dandy Mott/Bette Tattler/Dot Tattler, Dandy Mott/Original Character(s), Dandy Mott/Twisty
Kudos: 2





	Relationship with dandy mott

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was my first request I hope you enjoy it! As always if you have a request, please feel free to send it in I’ll write to them as soon as possible love yall!

🎪❤🎡❤🎠❤🎡❤🎠

  * The first time he saw you he felt there was something more to you but the Twins caught his attention An when the bett broke it off..he when straight to you



  * everyone keeps telling you that his crazy and might be a killer but you didn't care everyone has there own dark secrets what's so different about his



  * he was trying to figure out why you shine brighter than everyone else so he dug around in the storage of the circus and found a lovely drawing of you you look very you maybe on your teen's on a beach ball with a sword down your throat you were a diamond underneath a bunch of rocks Thus, started your secret relationship well is not an all secret but lucky for the both of you people have forgotten that you use to in the freak show



  * You guys first date was spend Halloween together you both dress like a clowns but you were much cuter which was an odd and mysterious night



  * Dorsey is in love with you she now have hope that he can change,Dandy got so comfortable with you he told you what he doing after the clown death which it did scare you a bit but hey Miss Elsa drunk talks are even worse



  * So when he murdered his mother he asks you for help you, knew that this will happen, on one of his late-night talks he was telling you how his mother has Forbin him to Marry anyone because of his genes And when both of you was in the tub of blood that when you share your first kiss together and talk a lot about the future



  * A BIG MAN CHILD but training this child was a challenge now when he starts his outburst or tantrums one look in your eyes makes him stop and apologize, He's a cuddle monster any chance for him to wrap his arm around you he'll take it



  * Never force you to do your act for him your very entertaining to him with or without it"you don't have to do it, I know but I want to show you now sit back and I advise you to duct down towards the end" 



  * the spot he loves to kiss is your forehead it's an easy way to clam you down & show that he loves you



  * You'll do anything for this man child, and every time he'll ask you why did you break him out, that box and when you say“I didn’t choose this life. I chose YOU. Life was just part of the deal...I don’t need paradise because I found you." than a kiss on his cheek




End file.
